Naruto: After War
by Loneysoulx
Summary: This is a fan-made story that tells the life of Naruto Uzumaki. It follows the never-ending adventure of Naruto as the Seventh Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, and the original characters that develops together with him such as Hinata Hyuga, with 2 newly added characters from the latest movie, Boruto and Himawari Uzumaki.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: After War

Chapter 1: The Seventh Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki

After the Great Ninja War which was started out by Uchiha Obito, with the defeat of Black Zetsu and Kaguya Otsutsuki, the shinobi world returned to peace once again. The Five Great Nations are no longer in conflicts with one another anymore, but instead, work together for the better future of the shinobis. This peace will not be made possible, if not for one great shinobi, whose vision is to erase all hatred from existence in the world, and whose name will forever be engraved in the history, his name is… Naruto Uzumaki.

Cursed as a vessel for the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, Naruto was outcasted by the villagers of the Hidden Leaf Village, Konoha, since birth. However, he was not discouraged but instead, he was able to gain valuable friends along the way, after they recognized his strength and determination. He was even able to befriend the Demon Fox, Kurama, inside him, as well as other Tailed Beasts. Together, they became a force to be reckon with, and became the changing factor of the Great Ninja War.

"I am going out! A Hokage's work is never done."

"Aren't you having breakfast before you go, Naruto?"

Hyuga Hinata, a ninja from the Hyuga Clan. Blessed with an ocular power known as Byakugan, was the first-born to the head of the Hyuga Clan, Hiashi. Being the elder daughter to Hiashi, she was supposed to succeed as the heiress of the clan. But due to the lack of self-confidence, she was unable to. However, through observing and admiring Naruto's never-give-up attitude, she strived and eventually became stronger. Hinata was married to Naruto, with 2 children namely, Boruto and Himawari Uzumaki.

"I am running late for the peace treaty signing! Why didn't anyone wake me up?"

"Boruto and Himawari went to wake you up, you know?"

This is the story of our hero, and his upcoming never-ending adventures that are awaiting him as the newly appointed Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village… The Seventh Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: After War

Chapter 2: The "Demon" Series

Long before the first shinobi, known as the "Sage of Six Paths", the world was full of chaos with conflicts and wars. Fire was raging on every shores and trust was lost even among the thickest blood. Many lives were lost. Lived within the chaos, there were 4 brothers, whose bonds were so strong that even the war could not severed them. Legends had it that they are the first human with extraordinary powers, which is known as Chakra in modern days. Clans with different history and backgrounds came to know about the existence of the brothers, and each of them had plotted to use them to their advantages. The brothers were forced to separate, representing different clans and fighting each other in order to survive. Then one day, the 4 brothers sneaked out from their respective clans and decided to seal their souls in their respective tools, vowing to take revenge on their captors. The tools were eventually came into possession of the clans respectively, with the brothers' souls sealed in it. It was said that whoever possess the tools will required a large amount of chakra, in order to wield it, or had their flame of life be extinguished. The tools were buried away in unknown places after many failed to wield it, and as the results, being killed for it. The tools had since been known as, The "Demon" Series.

Centuries later, one of the 4 "Demon" Series was unearthed near to the shore where the Hidden Leaves Villiage now stands in the present days. No one knew who and what caused it to resurface. However, only one clan from the modern days, able to wield it. The clan is the infamous Uchiha Clan from the Hidden Leaves Villiage, Konoha. The tool is known as, "Demon Shuriken". The Demon Shuriken, once mastered the use of it, allows its wielder to switch position with it, after being tossed towards the enemies, using substitution jutsu. It was kept within the Uchiha Clan, and was being passed down as an heirloom from generations to generations. The Uchiha had longed been infamous for their oracular jutsu, known as the Sharigan. With Sharigan, the user was able to pinpoint and predict enemies' next moves, dodging them and come out with a counterattack in that short moments. It was not known who was the first Uchiha to be able to wield such tremendous power, but it was later on in possession of the last survivor, after the massacre of the Uchiha Clan, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Finally, I had acquired 3 of the 4 Demon Series. Now, what I need is the last tool to make a complete set, before executing my plan for world domination!" echoed a dark voice, followed by an evil laugh.

"I, the new face of fear, had spent years after years, looking for the legendary ninja tools that are said to bring all beings in obedience. I will create a NEW WORLD!"

 _Will the Demon Shuriken be in possession of this new threats? Or will Sasuke and Konoha eliminate this threats? And most importantly, who is this new face of fear? Don't miss the next chapter of Naruto: After War – The Return of Hidden Sound._

END of Chapter 2


End file.
